


Oyster crackers

by lizzieraindrops



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beth Lives, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Helena loves food, Sisters, background soccercop, friendship platonic or romantic? we just don't know, spontaneous tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieraindrops/pseuds/lizzieraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah takes Helena to the all-you-can-eat buffet at Sizzler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyster crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://lizzieraindrops.tumblr.com/post/94735666644/xaistx-i-sometimes-lay-in-bed-at-night  
> I wrote myself some fluff while I was feeling down.

Sometimes it was nice to stop running.

Sarah had silently promised to spend some quality time with her sister once they were relatively safe. Although they had grown very close, they still knew hardly anything about each other. However, one thing Sarah  _did_  know was that Helena loved food. Therefore, it seemed only natural to take Helena to the all-you-can-eat buffet at Sizzler.

She stopped to drop Kira off with Uncle Felix, who was already watching Gemma and Oscar for Alison. Felix acted melodramatic and put-upon, but he was actually thrilled to be the go-to Clone Club babysitter. “First Alison has a last minute commitment, now you,” he said reproachfully. “I swear your impulsiveness must be genetic. Thank god we’re not actually blood relations. Well, I didn’t prepare for this, so don’t get mad at me for feeding them all pop-tarts for dinner.”

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah said. She tossed him a grocery bag full of grapes and baby carrots. "Just feed them some of those with the turkey sandwiches Alison made. I know she brought you some, she texted me. See you later, monkey." She hugged Kira before the girl ran off to play with her cousins.

"Alright meathead," Sarah said as she and Helena piled into the sleek sedan that had once been Beth’s. "Time for dinner."

"Where are we going?" Helena asked.

"It’s a surprise. You’ll like it."

It was getting busy when they reached the Sizzler. Sarah had to honk twice at people barreling through the parking lot, startling Helena both times.

"Sorry, Helena. These people can’t drive for shite." Helena only blinked at her.

They managed to find a nice quiet table in the corner. Sarah couldn’t keep a grin from creeping over her face as she led Helena up to the buffet. “Have at. You can eat as much as you want.”

Helena’s face lit up. “Any of these?”

"Yeah, anything at the buffet here. Grab a plate."

Helena picked up a plate, but was obviously having trouble deciding where to start. Suddenly, she spotted the corn on the cob and made a beeline for it.

"These I love," she told Sarah in a conspiratorial whisper. "They are so scrunchy on the teeth." She picked the cobs up with the tongs one by one, piling them onto her plate with deft precision. She already had a stack of six of the bright yellow half-cobs and was balancing a seventh on top of them.

"Whoa, take it easy," Sarah said. Helena paused in the act of reaching for the last one in the buffet tray.

She pouted. “You said as much as I want.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Fine, if you can actually eat all of those. Save one for me though.” Helena flashed a toothy grin and grabbed the last cob from the tray, dropping it onto Sarah’s plate.

She tried to do the same with the mac and cheese, and while Sarah was able to convince her to leave some for the other diners, there was no stopping her from taking the entire basket of oyster crackers and dumping twenty packets into her soup. Sarah had no idea how she managed to carry it all back to the table without spilling anything.

Sarah had once thought that Helena would be a messy eater, but she had learned that that was far from the truth. Helena ate steadily and carefully and hardly dropped a crumb, even if she did tend to chew with her mouth open. Not for the first time, Sarah wondered just how often she had gone hungry.

"Thank you, sestra," Helena said in between her third and fourth cob of corn. "This is good. Food is always good, but better with family." She scooped up a handful of the oyster crackers (there were so many that Sarah couldn’t actually see the soup in the bowl) and offered them to her.

Sarah waved her away. ”Nah, I’m good.”

"They are very crunchy," Helena said in a wheedling voice.

Sarah rolled her eyes again. “Fine, just a few.” Helena grinned and dumped the entire handful over Sarah’s steak.

"Oi, that’s not a few, meathead!" Sarah said indignantly. Helena laughed loudly and at length, attracting a few irritated looks. Sarah turned to glare at the other diners when two very familiar faces caught her eye.

Alison was staring with wide eyes from several tables away, having heard Helena’s distinctive laughter. Seated across from her was a woman in a navy cardigan whom Sarah recognized but did not know. Sarah mouthed soundlessly, then made her way over to their table, Helena following closely.

"What the hell’s this?" Sarah demanded. Alison went all red and flustered, clashing horribly with her pink blouse. "You’re Beth, aren’t you?" she said to the other woman.

Beth turned in her seat to give them a brisk little wave and a wry grin. “Yeah, I am. You must be Sarah. Can I have my car back? Ali said you have it.”

"I was going to bring her to the meetup on Saturday," Alison said in a mortified undertone.

"What, as a surprise? Are you serious?" Sarah said.

"You are another sestra?" Helena asked.

"I guess so," Beth said. "And you must be Helena."

Helena nodded. She pulled a couple more packets of oyster crackers out of her coat pocket and held them out to Beth. “Snacks?”

"Uh, sure. Thanks," Beth said. A more genuine smile bloomed on her face.

"Oh my god, Helena, how many of those things did you take?" Sarah said.

Helena giggled. “Many. Enough for all my sestre.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to a Sizzler for years, and I don't think there are any in Toronto, but I do remember eating corn on the cob there.


End file.
